


Dragons do exist

by Marcus_S



Series: Arya Stark Beyond the Sunset Sea version 2 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Dragons, humour [hopefully]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_S/pseuds/Marcus_S
Summary: A one off chapter for BTS3 v 2
Series: Arya Stark Beyond the Sunset Sea version 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167956





	Dragons do exist

**Author's Note:**

> Arya Stark belongs to GRR Martin otherwise the story is © Marcus Stanson 2021  
> Photo of teenage Arya is of course Maisie Williams sourced from Pinterest  
> Dragon photo includes the dragon from https://www.kindpng.com/imgv/womb_game-of-thrones-dragon-png-image-game-of/ and a bit of beach from Google maps.

Teenage Westerosi Refugee Arya Stark [pictured here curtesy of Pinterest]

got tired of being picked on at school for her ‘stupid’ ideas, so with the aid of the M-L Navy’s access to the Dragon Lands World Satellite Surveillance System data she found an image of one. We’ll bet that made Show and Tell more interesting.

Vice-Admiral Rodney supplied the Navy’s official position on the discovery “The Navy was happy to help out Miss Stark in her search and the discovery of what is clearly a very large flying beast is of significance to all sorts of organisations in Megalo-Limani. I can confirm that in other images which remain classified, a person believed to be female, but who cannot be identified due to Data Protection legislation, can be seen on the back of the dragon and that this dragon and person are believed to have been responsible for the fires seen on satellite images from Westeros shortly before Miss Stark’s arrival. I am sure the scientific community will have much more to say on the subject than the Navy, but I can assure concerned citizens that although we are not currently aware of the dragon’s location, in the event of a dragon attack we are confident of being able to successfully intercept and destroy the beast long before it reaches land. 

Professor David Turner head of the Department of Zoology at the University of Megalo-Limani said he was fascinated by the images as it is difficult to understand how such a beast is capable of flight, let alone breathing fire, but he pointed out that for many years the same flight problem applied to the humble bumblebee. He also expressed dismay that indications are that only one dragon remains alive, thus the future of the species is uncertain and it has immediately been put on the Dragon Lands Critically Endangered Species list.

Animal Liberation M-L have issued a statement deploring the Navy’s intention to ‘intercept and destroy’ such a dragon if it reaches M-L. In a statement their spokesperson said “This, possibly unique, animal must be treasured and nurtured if it visits our country. The Navy must study non-lethal methods of containing it, not just shoot it out of the sky”.

Martin Archer, leader of the opposition Democratic Socialist Party said the government’s failure to formulate an action policy on possible Dragon landings put the health and livelihood of every citizen in the country at risk and he would be raising the matter in the House of Representatives this afternoon.

M-L Radical Feminist Collective has denounced the attribution of the dragon rider as being a female as “A typically unfounded slur from right wing reactionary men”. 

The discovery has already made news around the rest of the Dragon Land’s and has re-ignited interest in Miss Stark and what else she might know about a continent we must now accept may not be like ours in more ways than this. Miss Stark’s original arrival quickly became a non-news item when Family Court Judge Lydia Winfield imposed a ‘no contact’ rule due to Miss Stark’s age. A number of newspapers, including this one, are to challenge this ruling in court now that Miss Stark is sixteen.

Several groups of right wing Neo-Imperialists are using this discovery to challenge the no intervention policies, citing the burning of the Westerosi city by a single individual as justification for intervention to and we quote “Save them from themselves and bring the civilising light of freedom, democracy and justice to their county”.

Asked about the practicality of an intervention force to Old Westros Admiral Rodney said that “It would be possible in conjunction with our allies”, a statement that was seized upon by the hard right Make Westeros Great Again Party as “Further evidence of the government’s failure to provide enough funds for defence”.

A Cleric from the Adventum Holy League has pronounced an interdict on Miss Stark, saying that followers of the league and should have no contact with her and renewed their calls issued two years ago for her to be forcibly returned to her parents or another responsible male relative in Old Westeros. Asked to comment Judge Winfield referred us to her previous opinion, “This is Megalo-Limani, the day the Holy League gets a say in our laws is the day I retire and advise all women to leave the country”.

A representative of the Chomsky Pact has claimed that the Pact has had photographs of dragons over several of the continent’s landmasses for many years, but all images in Pact Nations papers appear to be the same Westerosi dragon photo-shopped onto a different background and tinged red. 

======================================

Marcus waved the newspaper at Arya, “I suppose it’s all over the internet as well”.

“And in far more lurid, ridiculous and sometimes entirely fake detail; although this isn’t a model of accuracy, I’m not a refugee and the ‘Show and Tell’ bits pretty stupid, I’m studying for my ‘A’ Levels. Sansa says ‘Show and Tell’ is what you do in primary school with the under twelve’s”.

“Ah well, words are words”.

“Yes and no, stupid words can lead to stupid actions and sometimes from supposedly clever people. Look at that ‘eat at least five pieces of fruit and vegetable a day’. Doctors were spouting that like it was based on years of population research and it was actually an advertising logo from some peanut sized juicing company”. 

“I know you still have your aversion to cabbage but it isn’t actually a bad idea”.

“It’s an example, if I wanted to get hard line I could point at every ‘Holy’ book ever written”.

Knowing Arya’s objections to ‘religions that are just mind control for the benefit of the controllers’ Marcus changed the subject, “What do you think will happen over the press contact”.

“I’m not sure, the judge had booked a Skype meeting with me for 18:00 this evening, so I’m guessing she’s either pre warning me she’s going to lift it, or maybe asking me what I want”.

“And what’s your answer going to be, if you’re going to talk to the press I’d rather not have them trample on the lawn”.

“You’re getting very possessive over that lawn. I’ll bet back in King’s Landing you’d have laughed at the idea”.

“Yes but I’m a retired man in a completely different environment. Our neighbours expect the front garden to look neat enough not to be out of place. You’re the one doing psychology, I want to feel a sense of belonging”.

“Valid argument”.

“Thank you, I’m glad I’m meeting your standards”.

“Stop taking the piss Marcus”.

“Someone has to, you still take yourself too seriously”.

“You should see some of the girls I go to school with, they’ll get hysterical over visible body hair, or if their boyfriend hasn’t called them today”.

“Again environment, of course if they’d lived your life they’d be different. I met a really old woman the other day and I mean really old to me, she’s ninety six. She lived through the last major war over here, you should have heard her opinion on the younger generations, although I suspect as a mere sixty-four year old she included me in that. Are you expecting anything at school as a result of this”.

“No that all happened last week when Andy’s dad let me have the photo’s, a couple of people claimed they were photo-shopped, but really it’s old news by now and aged sixteen old news happens fast, I’ve been superseded by at least two other equally inconsequential things since then”.

“I’m not convinced this is inconsequential, suppose they did decide to go over there”.

“Very much, not my problem”.

“So you wouldn’t go back”.

“Not unless it had all gone well and I was flying over in Sansa’s jet for a cheap package holiday”.

“Not even as civil liaison if Andy was on the military side”.

“Unlikely, he’s an antisubmarine warfare expert, so he’s not even on dragon watch”.

“Are you going to enlighten the radical feminists about the rider”.

“Dany Targaryen, I think not, it’s a bit too close to home, a bit too much, ‘there but for a bit of luck go I’”.

“But you didn’t”.

“Maybe only for lack of opportunity, I organised a mass poisoning once remember”.

Marcus changed tack sharply “And the picture I thought they weren’t meant to come within..”

“They don’t but if they have a big enough camera they get shots from long range. I know when that was taken, yesterday while I was shopping with Sansa, but I didn’t notice them at the time. Technically I think I can stop it being used, but it’s me shopping so I don’t really care”.


End file.
